Love? Yeah Right
by EndingxDreams
Summary: InuxKag. SanxMir. [ONE SHOT] InuYasha says those three words, but Kagome has a hard time believing it with Kikyo... SEQUEL TO WHY DON'T YOU KISS HER? You DON'T have to read the first one to get it


**Hey! This is my second one-shot... and it's the sequel to Why Don't You Kiss Her? But... I don't think that you need to read the other one-shot to understand this... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha in any way possible. **

**So... enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love? Yeah Right.**

"KAGOME I LOVE YOU!" InuYasha shouted. _There. It's done. I said it. _Kagome felt that she was going to faint from hearing that so loud when they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" InuYasha yelled out. Suddenly, three heads popped out and started clapping. They were: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"InuYasha, you finally confessed." Miroku said. "Now I wonder what would happen next. Do you need a hut for just the two of you?" Miroku added slyly, and received a hit in the head.

"InuYasha! Does that mean that I'll soon have friends to play with?" Shippo asked, very happy. InuYasha hit him on the head too. Sango was the only one that was quiet with the joking and just went to Kagome to congratulate her. Kagome smiled, and went up to InuYasha.

"InuYasha…" InuYasha blushed.

"Kagome…" Kagome reached her hand out.

"InuYasha…" She hugged him tightly. InuYasha blushed heavier, and hugged her back. InuYasha looked down, and Kagome looked up. They looked into each other's eyes.

_She looks too damn pretty… and she smells too good…_

_This is too good to be true… what if it is? _

Kagome let go of InuYasha, and frowned. InuYasha cocked his head.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"What about Kikyo? You love her too, don't you?" InuYasha paused. _Oh yeah… I forgot about Kikyo… _

"Kagome… I love _you_. Isn't that enough?" Kagome didn't believe what she had heard.

"You're asking me if that's enough? So you _do _still love Kikyo…" Tears started forming in her eyes. "InuYasha…" InuYasha stepped forward, and reached out to her, but Kagome slapped his hand away.

"The only reason you love me, is because I'm her reincarnation, right InuYasha?"

"No… Kagome…that's not—."

"Because you know you can't have someone who's dead. 'So why not go for the alive one? She's just like Kikyo, damn she's even has her soul and everything!' Right InuYasha?"

"Kagome… don't… that's not how it—."

"Tell me something InuYasha. If I wasn't anything like Kikyo… would you still love me? Would you even have looked at me when we first met?" InuYasha paused.

_If she wasn't anything like Kikyo…does that mean that she didn't have a caring heart and a pretty face? Would I still love her? A part of Kikyo… is Kagome. So… if there's no Kikyo… then Kagome wouldn't be the same… _

"_Would you even have looked at me when we first met?"_

_Probably…not. If she wasn't like Kikyo…I would have thought of her as just another girl… the reason she smelled like Kikyo and looked like her… was the reason I paid attention to her…_

_Do I really love Kikyo, and not Kagome? _

_Damn woman got me all confused now… shit. _Kagome glared at him.

"I knew it." She murmured. InuYasha looked up, but didn't say anything. Kagome bit her lip as a drop of tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'll always be compared to Kikyo, won't I, InuYasha? That's the only reason that you love me, right? Because I have Kikyo's soul, Kikyo's looks, Kikyo's sacred power, Kikyo's skill with archery, Kikyo's everything! Just spit it out if you want me to be Kikyo instead!" Kagome sobbed, and ran to the village. InuYasha stood there, and looked at the three that saw everything.

"WHAT?" Sango and Shippo shook their heads. Miroku just stared at InuYasha.

"Those three words were a waste when you weren't sure, InuYasha." Miroku said. InuYasha clenched his fist.

_I was sure. I was damned sure until Kagome kept bombarding me with those fucking questions… _

"InuYasha…" Miroku said, shaking his head. InuYasha growled and then clobbered him. Then, he left to look for Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_InuYasha, you baka! How dense can you be? I'm not Kikyo… I'll never be Kikyo. No way am I Kikyo. InuYasha… why can't you see that? You always get mad at me when Koga comes to me, or when I'm nice to guys like Hojo…then you run off to Kikyo…_

_But that kiss he gave me… it felt so real. InuYasha. You always play with my feelings… _Kagome looked up.

_The Goshinboku… The God tree… where we first met. _Kagome bit her lower lip, and tried to stifle a tear that fell down anyways.

"_Kikyo… playing with bugs now, are we?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_What's the matter Kikyo? You look pretty dumb just sitting there. The Kikyo I know how have wasted no time killing it off. Just do it like you did me." _

"_That's it! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Whoever she is, she's not me, because I'm—." _

"_She's here." _

Kagome sat down on the roots of the tree, hugging her legs, and resting her chin.

"_Me, I'm a half demon, I'll live. You… you ain't got a chance." _

"_So… I should just give up hope?" _

"_No… hey, what are you doing? You're not crying are you? NO CRYING!" _

"_Oh, then should I laugh?" _

"_NO. You should SHUT UP and let me PROTECT YOU!"_

"InuYasha… you jerk." Kagome muttered.

"I'm a jerk now, eh?" Kagome looked up, and saw InuYasha towering over her with his arms crossed inside his sleeves. Kagome didn't say anything, and so InuYasha sat down next to her.

"Kagome…"

"What do you want?"

"Don't run away like that next time! I can't protect you if I can't see you, now can I?" InuYasha spat. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you protect Kikyo? Real things are always better than a replica." Kagome huffed, and InuYasha didn't say anything.

_I knew it. He does want to protect Kikyo… _

"Stop crying alright?" InuYasha suddenly said. Kagome glared at him, but didn't say anything. InuYasha sighed.

"Kagome. I meant it when I said I loved you." Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

_He did? That's… no I cannot think like this again. _

"What about Kikyo?"

"She's dead, Kagome."

"You still love her."

"Yes… I do, but—."

"I knew it."

"Will you just LET ME FINISH?" There was a pause, so InuYasha continued.

"Kagome… I loved Kikyo. I still love her." InuYasha smelled Kagome's tears.

_I swear Kagome's too damn sensitive sometimes. _

"But that doesn't mean I can't love you, Kagome." Kagome lowered her head.

_Don't tell me he's going to choose to cheat on me…_ InuYasha swallowed.

_Damn it. Now I'm all choked up. This is the reason that I don't say these things. I leave that to Miroku. Plus… I'm not the best with words… _

"Kagome. I didn't lie when I said that I love you, cause I do. You're special to me, Kagome. You're what… changed me, but kept me the same." Kagome bit her lip. "If you weren't like Kikyo, I wouldn't have noticed you when you first came to this era. The reason that you smelled so much like Kikyo, is the reason that I woke up in this tree. The reason I bothered talking to you, was because you were another Kikyo to me, I'll admit that to you, Kagome." Kagome started crying now.

_Great… just great. So I _am _just another Kikyo to him. I guess that's all I'll ever be. _InuYasha growled.

"Don't cry, damnit. Why're you crying?" He reached out to hug her, but she leaned away.

"I'll cry if I want to, InuYasha. You can't love more than one person at once!" InuYasha shook his head.

"I do, don't I? Kagome… koishii…" Kagome's eyes widened. _Koishii? Since when did he use that word? _"You are everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I would loose you. I feel the same with Kikyo. I love Kikyo, and I love you. But one thing different about my love for you, is it's still alive." Kagome raised a brow.

"What?"

_Damn it… I'm making no sense at all… now what? Kiss her? That's stupid. Hug her? She's gonna pull away for sure. Leave her alone? I need to let her understand I want her… say sorry? Not gonna happen. I don't even know what to say sorry for… _

"Kagome…" He pulled her onto him, and hugged her tightly. "I love Kikyo, I know I do. I'll always care for her, and everything as I did. But she's dead, and I have to accept that… Kagome. I love you, and I know that's true also. I'll care for you, and protect you like I've done before. I want you to be my mate Kagome. My love for Kikyo has changed. It's… different, but that doesn't mean I don't love her." Kagome sighed.

"Just go to Kikyo, InuYasha." Kagome said, lifting up from him.

_Great… she didn't get anything that I said… _

"Don't let me interrupt your love, InuYasha. Face it. If I was nothing like Kikyo, then you wouldn't like me at all." InuYasha frowned.

"That's true, Kagome. It's those things like Kikyo that made me interested in you at first. You're a whole different person, Kagome, I know that. It's Kikyo's kind heart and soft voice that's a part of you. It's Kikyo's determination and beautiful features that I loved that's a part of you. If you didn't have any of that, I wouldn't love you." Kagome stayed still.

"I'm not making much sense, Kagome, I know. What I'm trying to say, is I love both of you, but you're the one that I choose." Kagome turned and faced him.

"Why? Why me, and not Kikyo? Why suddenly you decide that you wanted me when before it took you forever, and you still didn't choose?" InuYasha was silent.

"I'll tell you why. Everything that you see in me, they're what remind you of Kikyo. So choosing me would be like getting both of us. Getting me would be getting the alive one, not the dead one. I'm just a version of Kikyo. I'm never Kagome Higurashi, the one InuYasha loves. I'm always Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo's replica. The second Kikyo."

"Kagome! You know that's bullshit!"

"Is it really InuYasha?" Kagome yelled, standing up now. "If you will say that you never saw me as 'just another Kikyo' then I'll take it back. I'll take everything that I said back, and I'll even apologize. But damn it, InuYasha, you know that's not true." InuYasha gulped.

_She… cursed… holy shit I got her mad… or maybe she spent a lot of time with me…_InuYasha stood up and faced her again.

"Alright, damn it, I admit it. But does it matter? I chose you, Kagome. Isn't that enough? Enough that I chose you? Enough that I kissed you? Enough that I asked you to be my life mate?"

"InuYasha… you can't love more than one person!"

"Kagome, I love you, and I'll shout it to everyone in the world to prove it to you if I have to. I loved Kikyo, but it's not the same. She's _dead. _That means we weren't meant to be. I found someone else that I love, which fate allows."

"But you still have feelings for her." Kagome reminded him. InuYasha took steps forward and kissed her. Kagome didn't respond, but he did anyways.

"Feelings that are slowly fading as I love you more, Kagome. I asked you to be my mate." Kagome lowered her head.

_InuYasha…_

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, hugging him back.

……………………………………………………………………………

**…:Five Years Later:…**

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha turned around.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"I can't find InuKame!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha raised a brow.

"She's probably at Goshinboku with Rikiku." InuYasha replied, walking up to her. Kagome nodded.

"I have to call her for dinner." InuYasha nodded, and followed her to Goshinboku. When they arrived, they looked up, and sure enough, there were two children on the branches, playing. One was a half demon, with long silky black hair with black puppy ears, and brown eyes. She had fangs, and claws, and wore a dress made by a fire rat, just like her father. She even had stitches on her sleeves and the hem of her dress just like her father.

Next to her was a little boy with short black hair tied like his father, and brown eyes like his mother. He had an earring in one ear, and wore black clothes, with purple demon slaying armor. Next to him was a small staff leaned against the tree.

"InuKame!" The girl looked down, and smiled.

"Mommy!" She jumped down from the tree and into Kagome's arms. She turned around and saw InuYasha.

"Daddy… when I grow up, can I marry Rikiku?" InuYasha's jaw dropped.

"Say what?" The little boy jumped down from the tree, and InuYasha picked him up.

"You want my daughter?" He snarled. The boy gulped.

"I learned it from my daddy. He told me that if I saw a beautiful girl that I wanted to marry, then I should ask them to bear my child." InuYasha sweat dropped.

"I'll have to talk to Miroku." InuYasha told Kagome as he set the little boy down. InuKame got down from her mother's arms and hugged InuYasha's legs.

"Daddy, can I? Can I?" InuYasha sighed.

"We'll see, InuKame." She nodded, and ran to the little boy. The four walked back to Kagome and InuYasha's hut that they built near the well and the Goshinboku. Sango and Miroku were next to them. InuYasha and Kagome were in the back, and InuKame and Rikiku in the front. Rikiku went behind and touched InuKame's behind. InuYasha gawked, and Kagome sweat dropped. InuKame screamed and hit him on the head.

"I really have to talk to Miroku." InuYasha whispered to Kagome. Kagome giggled.

"You know, InuKame hits Rikiku like you used to hit Miroku." InuYasha smirked.

"That's my girl." InuYasha kissed Kagome, and she deepened it. After a while, they stopped.

"And this is my other girl." Kagome smiled, until she heard a gagging noise. The two turned around and saw InuKame holding her neck, and Rikiku with a green face like he vomited.

"Get a room!" InuKame shouted. InuYasha smirked.

"If you want to marry him, you'll be doing that too." InuKame turned to Rikiku, and they exchanged looks.

"Nevermind!" They shouted.

"I don't want to swap spit!"

"Me neither. Your fangs might hurt my tongue!" They agreed and ran to the hut. Kagome smiled up at InuYasha.

"That'll keep them from thinking that for a couple years."

"Keh. I'm still going to have another talk with Miroku."

_InuYasha… I love you…_

_Kagome… I love you…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! How'd ya like it? This was in the courtesty of ROSHANTA REDDITT! She requested that I write something more for the other one shot, so I wrote a sequel.

Hope you like it everyone!

Ja

Lizzy


End file.
